1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover mechanism, and more specifically, to a protective cover mechanism for protecting a socket of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motherboards of electronic devices are often stacked in a delivery vehicle as being transported to the factory for assembly, so that a socket, like a CPU socket, is damaged easily because of collision between the motherboards. As a result, it is usually to dispose a protective cover on the CPU socket for preventing the CPU socket from being damaged due to the collision in transportation. However, the conventional protective cover is too thin and has no specific shape for identification, so that it does not facilitate an operator to take, to position and to assemble, resulting in wasting a lot of assembly time and labor. As a result, it is an important issue to design a protective cover mechanism for protecting the CPU socket with easy assembly.